The Substantially Long War
Probably the biggest EVER crossover event which involves both universes. During RMPFTD war, whilst the two sides were fighting, Darp 2, The 4 armed Darkness, Boxy the Boxer fuse and take advantage of the fact that all the protecters of Jaakkon are off fighting each other and invade the main city. All the pet finders remaining on Jaakkon are killed but the light void master fights the fusion off. The fusion kidnappes the magic car, Nameless, Levi, Jeffy the magical car salesman and Drew. They take the power of the Magic Car, and part of the power of Drew's Allecryst. They use this power to open a portal to universe 2 on Warstruk, they hire an army of universe 2 monsters and the evil versions of Rawr and the Pet finders. Fusion forms an army with these abominations and goes back to Jaakkon to destroy the light void master. They still can't kill him but do end up taking some of his power and locking him in Jaakkon's core. Then, he locks the protecters of Jaakkon (the returning heroes from RMPFTD wars) in a giant space ship he created. Before he locks them in there, spoof flies in and saves a select few: Net, Timmy (universe 1), Tona Gondilie, Rawr, Mustard, Chairfox, Drew and Nope the Simplistic Citizen. He brings them to the future where the fusion has used his immense power to reshape reality. They are on Warstruk, which has been transformed into a factory digging for oil. Fusion has reshaped reality so all the heroes who weren't saved by spoof, now work for him, the pet finders, nameless and Levi are a cloned peacekeeping force along with the gondilie force.The darp, frennie, universe 2 Rawr and mustard and Black March have been turned into bodyguards. Lefugeywugeylewoofwoof, Peri and the rest of the Simplistic Citizens have been turned into under cover detectives. Cybermole and the other B list heroes like Wiggles have all been turned into workers at the oil factory. The New Heroes (the affore mentioned; Net, Timmy, Tona, Rawr, Mustard, Chairfox, Drew and Nope along with Spoof) decide it is thier job to go and kill the fusion. They start by defeating the undercover detectives and discovering where the light void master is. But the Peacekeeping force soon finds out they are on the planet and the new heroes have to go undercover in order to not be found. The adventure continues with many small fights with other villians and heroes alike, until they find the light void master! He dies but gives the heroes his strength, finally they take on the bodyguards and manage to kill fusion. The entire planet starts to crumble around the heroes, they run into the pocket dimension where they fight off darkness and take refuge in a cave. After the planet is destroyed they go through a portal into universe 2 where they find that universes version of the magic car and absorb it's power. They return to universe 1 and use the power to go back in time and kill the fusions past self. Then they kill all the darkness infesting the main city but, realising the other heroes and thier past selves were still locked in combat, they go over to the void ruins and kill thier past selves. They destroy the spaceship which was used to emprison the heroes before, therefor causing a massive space time disaster. A timebomb comes from a wormhole, they fight it off and fix the timeline. But one last challange awaits them, some humans from universe 2 are in universe 1 and while they're on Jaakkon it leaves Jaakkon vulnerable to another attack by the timebombs. This leads to the pet finders, magic car crew crossover title; fixing universe.